The following description relates to torque-limiters and, more specifically, to health monitoring of aircraft and non-aircraft actuation systems.
Preventative maintenance in actuation systems is becoming increasingly important in various fields, including, for example, aircraft technologies as airlines strive to increase operational efficiency. One way to achieve this goal is to have a predictive system available to anticipate failures before they occur. Currently, on-condition service results in unscheduled repairs with potential delays due to parts and maintenance crews being unavailable right away. On the other hand, predictive systems allow operators to make arrangements for repair (e.g., by obtaining parts and ensuring availabilities of maintenance crews) in advance and thus reduce time required to return an aircraft to service. Advanced planning can also reduce inventories for operator or service centers as parts can be ordered ahead of repair times.